U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,403 describes the preparation of coating compositions based on silicone resin as aqueous alcoholic solutions by hydrolysis of alkylalkoxysilanes in the presence of acids. The coating compositions gain storage stability by means of higher alkanemonocarboxylic acids.
W. Noll, Chemistry and Technology of Silicones, Academic Press, Inc., Orlando, Fla., 1968, page 413 cites alcohols, cerium salts, cyclohexanone and chelating agents as stabilizers for silicone resins against the condensation of silanol groups.
However, the known additives for stabilizing organopolysiloxane resins having hydroxyl and/or alkoxy groups bonded to silicon atoms are not very effective. For example, resins prepared by hydrolysis of methyltrimethoxysilane gel during isolation of the resins after hydrolysis even if chelating agents such as acetylacetone are added.